


[FF14][余里昂热x古·拉哈·提亚][R18]共犯

by kara_e



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 完了，没车，傻逼拂晓运营原地爆炸吧犯贱才写狒狒同人有那时间打游戏不好吗
Relationships: 余里昂热x古·拉哈·提亚
Kudos: 1





	[FF14][余里昂热x古·拉哈·提亚][R18]共犯

“兜帽一直压在耳朵上，感觉十分不舒服吧。”  
精灵低哑的，慢条斯理的声音让他转过头，看向来人的方向。  
“已经习惯了。倒是你身体感觉好些了吗？很抱歉用这种方式强把你拉到这个世界来。”  
精灵没有走得太近，这让他得以不把头抬高就能看到对方的表情。  
“道歉这种事，不用每次见到我都要重复一遍。更何况这其实只能说是个意外。那个人的光芒太过于强烈了，以至于搞错也没有什么好奇怪的。”  
对方用言辞替他解了围，让他不禁低头笑了笑。  
“既然你已经把计划告诉我，寻求我的支持，那我想你在我面前摘掉兜帽，放松一下比较好。”  
“说的也是。一直掩盖住表情也很难得到别人的信任吧，这个道理我还是懂的。”  
赤色的眼瞳没有错过精灵一瞬间闪过脸上的尴尬，同样不习惯以本来面目示人的，在这里刚好还有一位。只不过在穿越平行世界的旅途中，精灵失去了本用来掩盖一部分真实的眼镜罢了。  
他摘下兜帽，耳朵像得到了解放一样地跳出来，抖了抖。

“古·拉哈·提亚，或者在这里叫你水晶公更加适合一些？”  
像是将刚刚的尴尬当作薄纱一般的拂去，余里昂热不着痕迹地将话题引回猫魅的身上。  
“请还是称呼我为水晶公吧，虽然我看起来还是当初进入水晶塔时的样子，但实际上已经是个年龄过百的老人了。”  
“说实话的确是不太习惯。不过你看起来和当初也不能说没有区别，与水晶塔融合似乎也让你付出了相当程度的代价。”  
精灵的视线从他的脸上一路下滑到脖颈，略过胸膛来到他露在衣服外的那条已经水晶化的手臂上。毫不掩饰的探寻目光仿佛要穿透他的身体，径直看到血肉之中，挖出他的思想一样。他从不知道那过去掩藏在眼镜下的目光是如此毫不留情地洞悉人心。  
曾经同为萨雷安的贤人，他能够理解对方对于未知事物的探究之心，更何况这个“未知事物”要求对方帮助自己隐瞒身份，以便达成最终的目的。  
他知道精灵会用自己的方式去审视他，确认他的诚意。只要自己所述说的词句有一点点谎言的成分，对方就会毫不犹豫地拆穿自己，将这个尚未达成的协议撕毁。  
绝对不可以这样。

“如果能够让那个人逃离死亡的命运的话，这种程度的代价已经可以说是稳赚不赔了。”  
他笑着摇摇头，保有着血肉的手指抚上那只已经水晶化的手臂。  
“更何况，如果是你处在我的位置上的话，应该也会做出同样的选择。”  
他的话让精灵挑了挑眉，没有赞同却也没有否认。  
这也是他选择精灵作为盟友的原因之一。虽然对方时常喜欢在自己了解的领域长篇大论，但在必要时也能够缄口不言。围绕在那个人身边的众多贤人中，唯一能够在理性与感性间优先选择理性的，只有余里昂热一个人。  
所以虽然是跨越平行世界的传送魔法的一个失误，但这样的失误反而带给了他对于计划成功更多的把握。

“你凭借什么……觉得我会为了帮助你而用谎言欺骗所有人呢？”  
精灵微微皱起眉。这是从他被带到这个世界，听到自称水晶公的猫魅的计划之后便困扰着他，一直到三日后的今天都无法下定决心的问题。  
似乎是对他的疑问并不感到意外似的，猫魅走近他，用那只水晶化的手按在他的心脏所在的位置。  
“因为我们都希望那个人活下去，为了让他活下去，我可以做任何事，哪怕是拯救一个世界。而你，也会为了拯救他，而欺骗所有人。我们是，共犯。”  
“共犯。”  
精灵抬起手，抚上猫魅的手背。曾经叫做古·拉哈·提亚的猫魅点点头，再一次确认。  
“共犯。”  
猫魅觉得掌心下跳动的心脏蓦地加快了频率。  
精灵觉得掌心下本应如同水晶般冰冷的手背却传来人体的温度。


End file.
